The Meaning of Vital
by HarukaNami
Summary: A side story from a faunus team made by me
1. Chapter 1

The Meaning of Vital part one

"Ouch that hurts!" Velvet's rabbit-like ears were pulled by Cardin Winchester, laughing with his friends calling her a freak.

She walks away rubbing her head, holding her lunch tray and puts it in the general trash, and slide on her back on a wall in a empty hallway, setting her mind of what she was thinking before or who she was thinking about…her team.

Ever since she was assigned as leader of team VTAL it had not been going well for the faunus people being together as one. Although Talia and Ariana are okay being in the team, but Lone Nor is the main problem.

She would skip classes, lunches, and go out every night with no words to say to them, and she would come back so early in the morning furious with rage, growling, and snarling. It's just horrible. Velvet and Talia would go in the closet to hide from her. Ariana would talk to her, and squawk at her every morning making the other teams in the hallway angry and spread lies about us. Velvet knew the reason for Ariana and Talia to skip lunch and classes because they do not want to show their faces as a failure of the faunus team.

Velvet sighs heavily and gets up from the wall while the bell rings for history class.

As usual, 10:00pm, Lone goes to the door, hearing her loud footsteps throughout the hallway. Talia's cat ears twitches from the sound in the hallway and yawns from the afternoon nap she had.

"When will this mouse dung ever stop the noises? I'm trying to sleep here!" Talia said

"This maggot tooth does not like the humans in the Beacon Academy; leave her, it's not like we have good use of her as a teammate."

Velvet lays there awake from the grieving words she heard from her supporters, she did not want to tell professor Ozpin about this whole event. Velvet did not want a team VTAL to be broken, she loved that name and she wanted to keep it but how?

Earlier this week she did heard the worse complaint she ever heard from professor Ozpin's office. Velvet took a peek from his slightly opened door seeing a girl talking to him.

"I can't stand them sir! My team and I need our sleep for the tournament and we are hearing so many stupid squawking and yelling so dang early in the morning! I want you to expel this faunus team!"

The man in green said nothing and sips at his coffee mug. "I have been hearing this every day. Faunus cannot be expel from this school unless they did something wrong. You have no authority to keep them down, you have a choice to talk to them or accept their daily things"

"Likewise! I can't speak animal professor! I will campaign a strike to get rid these animals on public someday! I can't stand them!"

"…Making such ruthless choices for these people will never make everyone feel better it'll always make things worse than the war we had. It is late you must go back to your room."

"Ugh!"

Velvet runs back to her room as soon as the girl stomps back to the hallway, frustrated by the headmaster's words.

For many years the faunus never had the equal rights to the humans. They had made a strike once about their rights, but ever since a new leader came to the White Fang everything changed. Nothing else will help them, not anymore…..

It is the usual days to practice everyone's combat skills for the Vytal festival coming up soon. Beacon students are all looking forward to meeting and seeing other schools competing this year. Although first years are very excited to see what is the competition is like. Velvet anxiously sits alone on the bench watching each student fighting each other on how students are controlling their aura.

She had not been practicing in a month because she was so worried about her team not getting along so well, even the problem with Lone…

She jumps on her seat by a cool hand patted on her shoulder. Velvet looks at her side; it was Ariana Swallow standing next to Velvet and sits right next to her.

"Ariana…umm"

Ariana where is Talia? She wanted to say but no more words came out of her voice from her tremble lips.

"If you are looking Talia she is on her usual afternoon nap and you know where Lone is…nowhere" Ariana said not hiding a hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh" Velvet yells in her thoughts "Oh!? Is that all you can say?"

She can tell that her teammate is angry at Lone again or maybe it was about Talia is skipping class just to take a nap. Although it is unusual for Talia and Ariana not being together today, they were always together and had bonds like sisters. But there were no details of how they met, and why they liked each other since they are different species.

When Velvet was about to ask her she heard a familiar name from professor Goodwitch.

"-And Talia Koshka!"

Velvet looks at Ariana with a shock face but Ariana's face made flinch a bit she stares at professor Goodwitch with a concern look.

"Talia Koshka? Team VTAL?"

The audience whispers with soft voices around Velvet and Araina, they both sat there doing nothing.

"Would Talia Koshka please come up the stage with your opponent?" the professor repeated

With no responds from the crowd, Ariana stands up with pride.

"Why not let my team leader fight? Since Talia is unavailable today. Professor Goodwitch"

"Huh!"

Velvet yells and stands up from her seat, being seen by many eyes around her. Velvet turns to Ariana, her passion eyes glows on her team leader. Velvet's bunny ear twitches nervously and cannot move at this state.

Ariana sighs and push her up the stage, put her two hands together and whispers "May the Pheonix grant you strength, worse may come, but give them forgiveness" and walks off.

Everyone stares and whispers softly about this faunus bunny mage as a team leader on the stage showing her skills of aura. Velvet legs shake from the nervousness and her whole body trembles with fear of who is going to be her opponent.

"Now then, since Velvet Scarlatina will take over for Talia Koshka, I shall repeat it again your opponent is….Jaune Arc


	2. Chapter 2

The Meaning of Vital Part 2

*action scene by Monty Oum*

They both pant from exhaustion on their fight. Velvet was a little distracted by the thoughts of her team; it had been a while since she felt her aura coming back on her strength perhaps she would have trained a little more for this to happen next time.

"Mr. Arc you have improved your combat skill and aura ever since, but miss. Scarlatina's aura became red and is unable to fight more. Perhaps Miss. Scarlatina you would train more for the Vytal festival coming up in a month? You don't want to fail Vale from the lack training? Class dismisses!"

When the professor walks down the stage loud whispers were heard by the prejudice people it was so loud Velvet could hear it so clearly from her rabbit ears.

"What a freak!"

"She can't fight like a human since she's just a puny little rabbit!"

Everyone laughs at the grieving jokes Velvet heard and shed tears out of her eyes, it was all true, she is a failure as a faunus leader of her team. She looks around the crowds to see if Ariana was still there. But she was gone and the crowd walks away for lunch.

Velvet looks down on the floor in a shame seeing a reflection of herself, she imagines herself without the heritage of a faunus, no animal ears, just nothing on her head, what would she be if she were human?

She suddenly sees a hand on her face; she lifts her head and sees her opponent smiling at her, showing compassion on his eyes that she has never seen before from a human like him.

"Hey, I'm Jaune"

Velvet takes his hand and gets up from her sadness position, she finally found a rare decent human to talk to a faunus, what can she say back to him? He did introduced himself but she didn't, she tried to speak, but she could not say anything to him, her mind was blank.

"If you want, come by at my table at lunch if you want to talk to my friends, bring your team over sometimes"

He walks off the stage with these kind words given to Velvet her heart races from looking at his back. She shakes it off and focuses on what else to say to him. But what? About what is happening to her team? To a human?

Velvet spent 3 days of her lunch training her control of her aura; her finger touches the blue from her cover, spins it, shooting ice shards from her book on the training dummy.

This Jaune could not be taken off of her mind for days, she is anxious to tell him about her problem. But what could she say? What can she do? So many questions rush in her head. She breathe heavily raises her courage up and runs to the lunch shelter.

"Jaune that was very nice of you to say that to the poor Faunus, prejudices around her made me sick on the other day." Pyrrha said

"Well? Isn't she coming like you said?" Ruby asks the same question for at least three days

"I doubt she would, she was a little scared when I first met her on the combat day. Her skills were cool as a mage, but she was still a cute little rabbit girl. I'm guessing she won't come here because I'm a human"

"She's here Jaune" Blake said not looking up from her book

Velvet stops seeing his friends staring at her, she takes a deep breath, walks to Jaune, and stands right in front of their lunch table with her hands trembling.

"Hey, why don't you sit down with us? Jaune said with an awkward tone

"ah-ahh my team is not going well and I am the leader of this team. Umm…I am not to be fitted to this team?" she said softly

Velvet stands there looking at them with awkward looks on their faces, Velvet body chills from the strange silent, and she clenches her fist from frustration and slams on the table.

"Hey" Blake puts her book down, stands up from her seat and walk in front of Velvet, her legs tremble from the fear of speaking up to a nice human but a new human comes up to her all the sudden! Velvet tense looking at the girl with a black bow on her head closely.

"I know how you feel about your team not going along very well. Everybody has that, I did have a bad argument with Weiss Schnee herself and our team leader had a bad time with Weiss once again."

"At least I made up!" Weiss shouts

"Now, it's all over to us and it's only one thing to help your team. Be strong and accept who they are and how they are liked that ok?"

She could not describe how this strange girl heard her words from her soft voice coming out of her breath, impossible she can't be…

"It can't be…you really are-?"

"Velvet!"

A scream yells throughout the lunchroom, people looks at the person who yells in the lunchroom but many of them sat right down pretending nothing happened because it was a wounded faunus with stripes on her jacket and legs she runs to Velvet grabs her arm and runs off to the hallway.

Blake looks at the people not caring to see a bizarre scene from the lunchroom and looks at her friends.

"Can't anybody do something about this?" Blake runs off out of the lunchroom to see the two innocent faunus running in the hallway.

When Blake runs by, she sees the wounded Faunus on the floor and Velvet shaking her crying and asking the same question.

"Talia! What? Talia what is going on!? What about in front side of the beacon? What is it!?"

Blake runs to the wounded Faunus and looks sharply at Velvet.

"What happened?" she asked

"Talia and I were running in the hallway and she said something about going in front of Beacon Academy!"

"Blake!"

Ruby calls out to her name and the others join in seeing a wounded Faunus on the floor.

"Blake! Yang! Take the wounded girl to the nurse! Weiss and I will go in front of that Beacon!"

"Wait!" Jaune walks by with his team with a pride look on his face. "Ruby let me go and help this girl since I've seen her in pain when I fought her before"

"But Jaune-"

"No! Let me go Ruby! Go get Professor Gylinda to that front…please! At least let me try and be loyal to my team just the way you did!"

There was slight pause. Ruby nods at Weiss and nods at Jaune and runs to the direction to Gylinda's office.

"Let's go to that front guys! Velvet! Come with me!"

Velvet watches Blake and Yang carrying her teammate to the nurse, she nods and runs to the front of the beacon with the others.

*A little Action scene by Monty Oum for Ariana and Lone fighting each other*

Ariana was kicked to the ground by a blow on the back, leaving Ariana's invisible wings wounded from the impact of Lone's strength.

When Ariana is grieving in pain, Lone slowly walks to her staring at the injured faunus bird.

"Ariana, I warned you and Talia once and I'll warn you again if I have to. Stay out of my business."

"Heh-Do this on your teammate, I thought you know better than this?" Ariana gets up bearing the pain from her back she still got up strong and ready for another round of beating.

"You will regret your choice Ariana turn back!"

Lone holds her weapon takes out one slice of her chakam. Ariana smirks at herself knowing this will finally be the end.

"Lone! Stop!"

Velvet yells echoes to the front, she runs to her but Lone shoots on the ground where Velvet's feet was about to go forcing Velvet to stop.

Team JNPR sees the injured faunus falling on the ground. Lone connects her piece at her charkam and looks at her team leader.

"Why?..."

It is the only word she could say to her teammate betraying the other. Velvet clenches her fist enraged to see her own species hurting the other. But she felt a hand touching her shoulder. Pyrrha looks at her with a firm look to calm down. While Jaune walks over with an angry look on his face, staring at the red wolf faunus.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you do that to your own teammates? Their friends too you know! And friends do not fight each other to their deaths!"

The red Faunus said nothing but looks down at the ground with sad eyes.

"Answer him!" Pyrrha rages and points her rifle at her. Ren readies his StormFlower, and Nora holding her Magnhild. Velvet stood there seeing these humans helping her and going against Lone with their weapons. Such bravery, and kindness, no humans were that humble to different species in her life.

"You want a fight? Go ahead be my guest. You're getting nothing on me"

Lone readies her weapon it was just one red charkam on her hand and nothing else. Everyone position themselves and charges at Lone.

*Action Scene by Monty Oum but everyone got knock off. Velvet joins in on a one on one fight with Lone but was push off*

What a strength to see and feel from Lone Nor the red faunus wolf with just a small weapon to use for 5 people to defeat her. Her kick and punches were effect too from her heritage. It was no use, how can they defeat her?

Velvet collapses on the ground seeing Lone's gun pointing at her. Velvet sees her hand trembles as she holds the gun, and looks away from her.

"No!" Jaune gets up from the pain on his gut he had from Lone's punch, he runs to Velvet and covers her to protect her, hearing two gunshot fires. Velvet felt a horrible pain on her stomach and she felt someone slowly going down on the ground, everything went black hearing this horrible scream on Velvet's head.


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth Reveals

Velvet walks in an unfamiliar place, with a solid ground with her silent footsteps, feeling the coldness in the air slithering in her shown skin on her battle gear.

She sees three of her teammates standing in front of each other in silent just staring at each other face to face. Lone points her gun from her weapon and shoots both Talia and Ariana in the face. Velvet could not move from the horrify scene to see their lives on Lone's hand and weapon. She heard the familiar scream when Lone slowly points her gun at her and pulls the trigger.

Velvet jumps out of her nightmare with a big gasp. Her surroundings changed into a white room, the air was no longer cold, and the solid ground became a soft bed. Velvet felt something warm on her hand, she looks at her side was a blonde man sleeping sounding, holding her hand.

Velvet blushes and slides her hand off of his hand. She observes Jaune in a fine state of his fight from the other day. His wounds were completely gone, she could not see any bandages patched on him, impossible…Was it dream? Or was it real? she thought.

"I see that you are finally up Velvet"

A voice suddenly made her jump it was Ariana standing on the doorway with a smile on her face, holding a scroll, she walks to the window to open the curtains seeing the light shining in the room and opens her scroll revealing Velvet's profile picture on the screen.

"You're very lucky to even survive at such a very serious injury on your abdominal. Because of this boy here, he used his aura to help your gunshot wound as soon as you were in the hospital bed. He must be still exhausted from all the hard work to try and save your life as he did to the others."

Velvet looks at Jaune in such surprise to even see this human to ever save an innocent faunus life and the others? She referred who?

"How long was I out? What about the others?" she asks

"A week, he saved his own team, and Talia and about Lone…"

Ariana looks down on the floor when she mentions Lone, she walks slowly to Velvet and sits on the side of her bed.

"Velvet…Lone is expelled from the Beacon Academy last week. Even though she is gone, Talia and I have finally gotten the information of her actions in Beacon and outside in Vale. It is time for you to hear it."

Velvet nods her head slowly, thinking that team VTAL is gone forever to the faunus world. This was a perfect name for her.

"Lone is a spy from the White Fang, trying to get information of the Beacon's strength and convincing some faunus people to work for Roman Torchwich instead of staying in this school treated like a meaningless person. She goes out at night for training, and comes back frustrated and wounded from the guilt she endured for many years of seeing faunus still never had the rights to have a full life as equals to the humans, she wanted to get out of the organization but…she could not get out. Because many of her convinced former Beacon students are there because of her and because of that…she'll never have a chance to help them again."

"Ariana….How do you know all this? Why wasn't this mentioned earlier! I'm your team leader, we are team VTAL! Why!"

Velvet shrieks throughout the room with an echo out of the window. She covers her mouth when she heard the echo in the room; she looks at her partner, closing her eyes and opens them again in a flash.

"I understand your pain of not telling you anything I apologize and Talia also. We skipped many daily events because we were on patrol of Lone's works and knowing what is going on now and what will they do to the Beacon Academy. Velvet…our time has come to go find Lone and invade the White Fangs facility and free some of the Beacon's faunus students. Please, Talia, the fire phoenix and I cannot have this much strength without you as our team leader to reclaim our freedom and courage to help them, will you or will you not do it?"

Velvet sheds tears out of her eyes and looks at Jaune still sleeping at the side of her bed and nods silently accepting this quest and fight.

"I believe we do have some allies to assist us in this invasion…..TONIGHT."

Team JNPR and Team VTAL walked in the unfamiliar forest, feeling the long grasses on their feet, seeing beautiful fireflies, flying and sitting on top of the long grass, the team looks around in awe seeing the sight of the nighttime in this forest Lone would step in every night.

The others heard Ariana softly singing to herself. Talia and Velvet's keen hearing knows every word Ariana is singing.

~No I never want to lose you in the forest of the night; in vanity lair yearning for the angel's calling, near the lonely prayer ringing through the land of rain, across from thin air they sing voice to voice, the ancient melodies…I'm calling you~

It was wonderful to have this moment once in a while. But without Lone what is team VTAL?

"We're finally here" Ariana said looking at the hill

Everyone clutter up to view a factory, with the Schee symbol gathered in each giant crates. It was like a construction site but with many White Fang members gathered around working for the man in the white coat, holding a red cane, watching them worked.

"This is a nightmare!" Talia whispered

"I can't believe our people would do this" Velvet said

"What's our plan?" Jaune questions

"Actually I never knew I get that far" Ariana said lightly bonking her head.

"You really have no idea what to do?" Ren said

"Heh-heh"

"Psst!"

They heard something from the bushes, everyone got confused and looks around the place, some draw their weapons.

"Over here! Velvet, Ariana, Talia!"

Someone comes out of the bushes; it was a red wolf faunus holding a bag full of stuffs that no one can see. Talia hissed at her when she saw the person it was Lone.

"My, My Lone what brings you here?" Ariana said with a charm on her tone.

"I came to help you guys, after that fight with you. Well, I did defeat the 4 of you but….These gunshots wounds…I did not give that you….It was…someone else…"

Lone hesitated when she spoke to her friends and clenches on the bag, she looks at them sharply and drops the bag revealing the White Fang uniforms. The others looked in shock to see that this red wolf is finally going on their side.

"I have a plan, please give me one more chance to prove myself that I am no longer associated to the White Fang and I am part of Team VTAL."

With Lone taking the front, the other uniformed faunuses watched Team JNPR is tied up and walking with three disguise faunuses.

Roman saw the interesting scene from Lone and walks by, looking at the tied up kids and chuckles a bit.

"Well Lone? Isn't this strange for you to bring a bunch of human kids instead of more faunuses to volunteer?"

"These guys were following me when I was going out of my room, I couldn't get the others since we went on our separate ways they'll find this place since they have night vision and keen hearing."

"Well, perhaps you could have avoided them and get the others? You don't ever make the same mistake again! Or do you want to see your precious friends be punished?"

Lone flinch when she heard from Roman saying the cave…She'd been there many times whenever she tried to make a attempt to escape with her friends and convinced people back to Vale. It was not a precious one

"I think these little brats should be taught a lesson for going out at night without their parents' permission? Hmm what to do?" Roman ponders with fingers on his chin.

"Atrocious, I can't stand peoples like you, treating these poor children and faunuses like slaves!" Pyrrha yelled

Roman walks to Pyrrha and points his cane at her face.

"You sure have a big mouth to use in front of a person that has feelings hmm? How about you can join these beoanimals in the forest as a delicious meal?"

Lone watches him in anger and finally grabs her weapon and gets behind Roman with her blade on his neck.

"Now!" she signaled the team, team JNPR were cut through the ropes and they readied their weapons. While team VTAL took their disguises off and readied themselves.

The White Fang readies their weapon, pointing at the teams gathered in circles with their pride looks and positions, while Lone takes Roman as hostage.

"Well isn't this familiar to me? " Roman sarcastically said

"Shut up!" Lone kicked him to the ground and takes a piece of blade from her weapon forming a pistol pointing at him.

"Brothers and Sisters of the White Fang! I have mistaken myself to be in this event a long time ago! To those who listened to me to come here…I am sorry to you all!"

Some of the men put their weapons down and listens to her speech.

"This man is the one who ruined your lives and convinced you all to join here to become slaves instead of being an important huntresses and hunters at the Beacon Academy! Even I gave you slavery! But I was forced and beaten to do all this! Now this is time to redeem yourself! This is finally the opportunity to start all over! Please! These Faunuses are here in this Beacon to help you too! Because we are team VTAL! The most important team to help all faunuses in need!"

One member of the White Fang takes off his helmet, revealing his faunus heritage to the others, then two more, then more and more took off their helmets crying and hugging knowing help was finally there. Faunuses can finally have the equal rights from the pointless war long ago….

Lone looks at her teammate all smiling at her with a proud speech, Lone gave them hope to the White Fang that will change forever.

Roman reaches his cane on the floor; he grabs it and shoots one near Lone's feet, creating a smoke that no one can see. Lone sniffs in the air and looks on her left seeing Roman running to the Bullhead. She growls and runs to him. Velvet spotted Lone running to him. She follows them along with Talia.

Roman gets inside the Bullhead, closing the latch, and starts the airplane. Lone and the others jump in the closing hatch and the plane lifts in the air making them tumble on the floor.

"I know how to ride the plane!" Lone said "Get me there!"

"How?" Velvet said

"You're the team leader think!"

Velvet looks around the plane there was nothing inside she looks at Talia and Roman riding the plane.

"I got something! Come over here!"

They gathered in a circle for the words and when they nodded Lone walks to Roman not noticed a thing behind him.

Lone sneaks up behind him and points the gun at him.

"Turn this plane around TorchWick"

"Heheheh please! Like you'll ever shoot me?"

Lone stabs on the cushion between his upper thighs.

"I said turn it around you don't want it to be a little higher do ya?"

"Likewise…maggot teeth"

"…..you ask for it"

Lone grabs his shoulders, lifts him in the air and throws him off behind the plane.

"Velvet! Talia! You guys know what to do!" She removes her blade and takes control of the plane.

"Talia take the close combat! I'll cover you!"

"You got it!"

*Introducing Talia's weapon ummmm double saber/double pistol…..ugh needs a name*

*Action scene by Monty Oum Velvet shoots her magic for support*

The airplane tumbles on the fighting. Lone controls the plane with no problem but there was a problem she thought I can't land properly!

The Bullhead went down in force to make a crash landing. It crashes to the crate, making many dust crystals flying all over the place. Velvet, Talia, and Lone twinkles stars on their heads and shakes it off looking around to see where Roman ran off.

Roman climbs up the broken latch and sees a bunch of crystals around them. He points his cane on it. But something shoots by, forcing Roman's weapon to fly off his hand and more shot out to his sleeve to stick as a needle on the broken Bullhead. It was a bunch of blue feathers. Roman looks at his side and spots Ariana holding her feathers, smiling, and waving these at him.

The police finally arrested Roman and took him in the car. The police thanked team JNPR for their hard work, but team VTAL disappeared as soon as the police sirens were heard from the distinct.

Team VTAL stands on the hill watching the distant of Roman Torchwich finally getting arrested and being put to jail for the rest of his life.

"You know? I've always wanted to see this moment a long time ago" Lone speaks with joy

"I'm not surprised you're happy about this" Ariana said

"We sure did kick his butt all right!" Talia said "This was an awesome fight!"

"A great fight" Velvet added

When team VTAL and team JNPR came back at the Beacon…Glynda was waiting for them outside and was locked up in a private room for an hour, waiting for their punishment since they were found missing in their rooms late at night.

Finally, Glynda came back with Professor Ozpin, she walks around them nagging them of how they put others in danger and blah blah blah. When she was finish she let Ozpin take over, he sits down on a chair in front of the others; he is not showing any sign of anger or frustration from him, he was calm and steady looking at team VTAL and team JNPR worried faces.

"So? You finally took down Roman Torchwick?" he finally said

"They did it not us" Lone said pointing at team JNPR with their confused looks on her

"Professor Goodwitch and team JNPR could you give us a little privacy?"

"Of course, come along team JNPR! I will be discussing your punishment"

Team JNPR groans and walks outside with Glynda, leaving team VTAL and professor Ozpin left in the room.

"I know what you guys did" Ozpin said

"We know what you knew Professor Ozpin" Ariana said

"I am impressed with you Lone Nor, former faunuses Beacon students are coming back to redeem themselves and you too."

Lone turns her head away from his praise

"Is-is Lone going to be expel from Beacon?" Velvet asked suddenly

Ozpin sips at his coffee, holding his cup for a minute and puts it down.

"Why not we keep this quiet? So team VTAL can have a second chance to become great faunus hunters and huntresses."

Velvet wipes her eyes from the tears she almost flows out of her face.

Ariana and Talia smiled at each other to hear the team is remain in Beacon and Lone crosses her arms looking down on the floor not making a sound of joy after they went back to their room sleeping peacefully.

2 weeks have passed, team VTAL had spent after classes training for the Vytal festival since Glydna made them clean the lunch room after school, It cuts half of their time training

Since the punishment is finally over, they can now spend more time on maintaining their auras and skills from their weapon and teamwork for the honor of Vale's Beacon Academy, the best school from students who wishes to be hunters and huntresses!

May they await for the festival very soon!

2 weeks ago…On the night when Roman was arrested, the police cars were flipped some were on fire and many men were down on the ground defeated. A women in a crimson dress walks to on unharmed car, seeing Roman smiling with joy that he is not going back to jail again…..


End file.
